As I Fell
by bleach number 1 fan
Summary: a poem letter from ino to sakura about her true fealings angsty poetry with a fluffyish ending :D
1. Chapter 1

AN: i do not own anything to do with naruto or any of the characters unfortunitly.

**This poem is for YuniYami who gave me the inspiration to wright it :D **

**

* * *

**

**As I Fell **

it all started one day

what can i say

i felt it the start

as you laughed at my

slip my trip my fall

that was the start

i knew then that i had fallen

becuse one thing is certin

its not the sound

its not the pain

its the ground coming up to meet you

as you fall

as i fell.

...

One day you will see

that if it was not for me

you would have fell

you would have fallen

and fallen far

yet i carried you

untill you could

stand untill you could walk

untill you wernt afraid

untill you could stand alone.

...

In this world were we meet

as you look up from your feet

you realize then

your mistake

your lies

your social ties

could not hold you up

as i could

as i always would.

...

We may always meet as rivals

fighting for one goal

yet always mising

feeling that hole

the one bleeding in our chest

our left breast

the one you made that day

when you said hay.

Lets be rivals

screw being friends.

...

Yet to this day i wish that i could go back

and say what i felt for you

was right and true

but befor i spoke

you shot me down

now here i lie

fallen from my place

fallen from your social grace.

...

yet i do not care

that when we meet

you shout and screem and try to demean

and all i wish that i had said was

three simple words

you should have heard

i should have said.

but now it dose not matter

because you wish me dead

so now befor i go on a mision

i do not know

if i will survive

i do not know if you

will be reading this

i do not know if you care at all

if i die

if i fall

but the last thing i have to say to you

is saku iv always loved you.

...

And now as i lie fallen

broken in the feild

medic nin run

they tried and healed

but my wounds they are to great

they say i dont have long.

They wonder what to do

as i lie hear im fighting for no one but you

as i see that light coming

as i feel its pull

as i try to fight

that blinding white light.

...

Sudernly i awake

breathless and confused

sobing is all i hear

and when i look around

iv finaly hit the ground

i look up and all i see

is you my teary eyed

my beloved

Saku.

...

ino is all you wisper

sobing in your state

all i say is shhh

you look at me with fear

then i canot belive what i hear

the words you say to me

are like iv been set free

ino i love you to.

Is what i hear

but still i fear

is this a dream

no not a dream

i have fallen

this is heaven

and then our lips meet

like the sweetest defeat

and i know that this will not be

my final hour

for you have saved me my beautiful flower

* * *

**AN:I would be happy to hear any feedback you have :D **


	2. AN protest

The administrators, as of June 4th, are going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

dsrtchck

Mad Hatter's Tea Party

Apocalyptic-Wasp

mOOca

Edger2deadly

xPaige Turnerx

A.S. Rainwater

Bleach number 1 fan


End file.
